land_of_anor_mundusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorethir
=Traits= ---- Physical Dorethirs are tall and slender and are what most of the world think of when they think of the Vanir. Their hair is fine and generally silken, in shades of light brown or golden. Their eyes are most often pale blues, green and more rarely bright brown. The Average elf average at six feet and weight around a hundred and thirty pounds. Unlike humans, Vanirs rarely accumulate much fat. Degeneration As Dorethirs age, their emotions fade away, young adults are mostly unaffected except for the occasional moments of callousness. When they reach middle age, their empathy is a thing of the past. Elders are truly dangerous, often scheming and callous beyond saving. Alignment Although they can choose any alignement they wish, Dorethir are pushed toward Lawful neutral. Traditions are central to their culture and children are quickly educated and programed to be useful members of their house. With the Degeneration, few keep a desire to do good and such a compulsion is seen as a trait of youthful idiocy by older high elves. A handful are good aligned, following a strict code rather than a natural propension. Such heroic Vanirs will however seem apathetic and stoic to all those around them. =Culture= ---- Architecture Dorethir cities are well known for large avenues, and tall buildings as well as large public parks. Buildings are designed with many windows and are meant to let air flow freely in and out. Large balconies are also a very common motives. Prefered construction materials are polished stones but settlement will often build with whatever is at hand. They also construct extensive work of sanitization in both personal dwelling and in large public baths. Diet Dorethirs are omnivores like humans, their cuisine is both popular and reviled by humans for it's highly spiced and sweet. Their portions are also much smaller than human ones. They often feel unsatisfied by the food of mankind, Earthen and gnomes. Meals Meals when it is possible are eaten in several different dishes, often as a collection of entrées. Food is notoriously spicy or sweet, using lots of spices, peppers, sugar from cane, cocoa and honey. Grains are rarely seen in elven cuisine who favor game meat, fruits and vegetables instead. Drinks Elves are known for their wines with very high alcohol content. As well as a large quantity of juices. Tea is also a very popular choice of hot drinks. Rations Although they loath having to survive on rations, it is a nessesity of travel. Dorethir rations mainly composed of highly-sweet flat cakes flavored with honey and brown sugar. This is often supplemented with almonds and dried fruits. *Travel Cake Lifestyle High elves live in small families that are all part of larger clans who themselves are part of one of the Nine Houses. Although fathers are the ruling voice of individual families and clans, High Elves have a matrilineal society and children are given the house, family and clan of their mother. Dorethirs live and die for the good of their house, their entire lives dictated by the laws and duties that come with their birthright. Although only the core clans and families are nobles, with the furthest from the line working as Serfs and sometimes rebelling, leaving their role to go out into the world. Unlike humans, Dorethirs have little taboo against adultery and it is common for Nobles to collection concubines. Due to the matrilineal nature of their society, there are little care as to who the father of any children is. Political High Elven society is divided in nine houses that serves as both political parties and noble houses. =Game Stats= ----